


The More You Know

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: Warriors, Time and Twilight investigate reports of monsters returning to the Temple of Souls, much to Warriors' discomfort. He knows that bad things happen here.Written for Spoomns for the LU Secret Santa.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	The More You Know

The More You Know 

X

Too much knowledge, Warriors mused, was not always a good thing. When he had first met the hero of Time he'd had a strong feeling of familiarity, yet it had still come as a great shock when he'd learned that the affectionately dubbed 'old man' was in fact the young Link who had fought alongside him in the war. 

That knowledge had completely changed his perception of the weary hero, who often seemed stern and even unapproachable at times. Yet Warriors remembered the upbeat, still optimistic boy who handled a sword better than many three times his age. 

He would never tell anyone else, but it deeply saddened him at how cruel the years had been towards him. Forced to give up the forest he'd called home and abandoned to the world, it was small wonder he'd lost an eye somewhere along the way. The others hadn't met the boy that Warriors had, didn't quite understand how much had been taken and lost for their old man to become who he was today. Malon was the one true bright spot in Time's life and Warriors could only hope it stayed that way. 

He wondered how Time really felt at being back here, in Warrior's Hyrule. As far as he knew it was the first time since he was a boy. It had to bring back memories, but whether they were good or bad he didn't know. 

When Zelda had asked him, somewhat reluctantly, to investigate rumours of monsters returning to the Temple of Souls, Time had immediately offered to go with him. Why he'd offered was a mystery, no one willingly went there, especially a Link. He himself had not returned since the last battle. But Time would not be dissuaded and so here they were, tramping through the snow towards the last place in any Hyrule he wanted to be. 

"What's wrong?" Twilight, never one to be left out where Time was concerned, had come along too. "You're not usually so quiet."

Warriors laughed. If only Twilight had known him during the war, when he'd barely said a word and Proxi had been his voice. "I'm just... thinking. About the last time we... I was here." 

"We?" Twilight caught the slip. 

Time glanced over and nodded. "We." He smiled slightly. "In my youth, one of my adventures led me here, during the war."

"It was only a couple of years ago for me," Warriors shook his head at the strangeness of it. "Yet so much longer for you."

"Sometimes it only feels like yesterday," Time replied with a sigh. "Especially since we met again."

"You remember it all?" Warriors asked softly.

Time nodded. "Of course. It was the biggest battle I'd ever seen. All those monsters rushing at me... It's not something you easily forget, even after years have passed."

It surprised Warriors that Time, who was experienced even back then, would call it his biggest battle. Yet many of Time's battles had been fought alone, perhaps it made sense that Warriors' war had been an entirely different experience.

"Time travel gives me a headache," Twilight grumbled. "This switching worlds is more than enough already." 

Warriors smiled grimly. "If you want a headache, wait until we get inside." He glanced to where the decrepit building rose in the distance. "Trust me, you won't sleep for a week." 

Twilight narrowed his eyes. "That bad?" He asked warily.

It was Time who nodded in reply. 

Xxx

The wall of thorns that Cia had used as a barrier were mostly dead now, yet the sharp barbs still wove a wall around the temple, forcing the three heroes to cut their way through, relying on their armour to protect them as they made their way into the courtyard. 

As they pushed away the last of the viscous spines, Warriors felt the nagging anxiety that had been sitting in his stomach all day grip him hard. This place was a waking nightmare and even the defeat of Cia couldn't change that. 

"What the hell?" 

He turned, hearing Twilight's shock. He was staring at a life sized statue of Sky, his sword raised high. 

"How is this possible? This isn't his world!" Twilight looked horrified. 

Time looked grim. "It gets worse." He gestured to the left, to where another statue portrayed him as a child. 

"I don't understand," Twilight muttered. "How is this even..." his words died in his mouth as he saw another statue. A stone version of his wolf form that seemed to stare back at him, sending shivers down his spine. 

"What *is* this place?" 

"Cia was obsessed with the hero's spirit," Warriors sighed. "At the height of her power she could see all worlds and all times. I was just the version she had easiest access to, but she was aware of all of us."

Twilight shivered. "I thought I knew dark magic but this... makes me want to crawl out of my skin." 

Warriors nodded. "Believe me, I get it." He eyed the door with a sinking feeling. "And we still have to go in." 

"Then we go together." Time came to stand by them both. "The one thing I've learned about this world is not to do anything alone." 

Xxx

As they made their way into the temple, Warriors unease only increased. He had no good memories of what happened here, only nightmares. All around him were pictures - mostly of him, but some of the others too. He heard Twilight growl in disgust as he saw another life sized model of his wolf self.

'This is so creepy," the hero of Twilight muttered, turning away with a shudder. He turned to Warriors with a frown. "Please tell me she's gone for good." 

"As far as I know, yes." He replied. "I certainly hope so... Facing her again is not an experience I care to repeat." 

"Same here." The words were whispered so quietly that Warriors almost missed them. Time, despite all his experience, looked as unsettled as he was. 

With his hand firmly on his sword, Warriors led the way into the depths of the temple. Broken, twisted passageways led to everywhere and nowhere spread out in front of them.

"I'm sorry, you know," he said quietly. "That you had to fight in my war. I should have protected you." 

"It wasn't your fault." Time's one good eye scanned the passageway suspiciously. "You didn't choose to bring me there."

"But you were still just a child... experienced I know, but a child nonetheless. You shouldn’t have had to fight." 

"We can't always choose who fights our battles," Time smiled. 

"And sometimes we can." Twilight put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Come on. Let's find out what's going on here and get the hell out again."

Warriors smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me. This place is so quiet."

Twilight nodded, then froze. In an instant, he was a wolf, his ears pricked and alert as he scanned the room. His nose to the floor, he sniffed round thoroughly before returning to his hylian state. 

"It's *too* quiet," he said before they could ask. "No birds, insects, nothing. It's not natural. I couldn't even smell anything." 

Warriors could feel his heart pounding in his ears. She couldn't have come back - could she? No... no Lana wouldn't let that happen. It had to be something else. "Stay close." 

On high alert they moved further into the old temple. Warriors shuddered as they entered the first room, where the wall was still adorned with oversized portraits of him in various poses.

"She really had it bad," Twilight said as he looked at the numerous pictures in horror.

"Don't remind me." Warriors exited the room as quickly as possible- there were still other pictures but none quite as bad as this room. This was the one that haunted his dreams and made him laugh when others called him vain - he'd not even looked in a mirror since the last fight here. It had changed him and, he suspected, had changed Time too. Part of who the old man was today was directly on him. 

That bothered him more than his inability to use a mirror. 

He shivered, and it had nothing to do with the snow or the bitter wind that blew through the broken building. 

Something was here and Time - and Twilight - were in danger. 

No sooner was his sword in his hand than the monsters were upon them. Seeming to appear from nowhere they swarmed the three heroes until the room couldn't even hold any more. "Cut them down!" The order came naturally as he leapt into the fray. 

Warriors sword moved as an extension of his arm as he cut down swathes of bokoblins without hesitation. He barely heard their screams as they turned to dust and were swiftly replaced. Where were they all coming from? "We need to stop the source!" He yelled across the din. "It can't be far!" 

The others acknowledged him briefly and followed his lead as he tried to fight his way out of the room. One of the lower passages maybe - there were plenty of places for the dark creatures to hide. 

The monsters didn't let up and each step was accompanied by the slashing of swords as the three made a path. 

"Where to?" Time fought his way to Warriors' side. 

"The lower levels I think... there's more places for things to lurk. Plus as far as I can tell they seem to be coming from that direction."

"As far as I can see they're coming from every direction!" Twilight responded. "But it's your world. Lead on." 

The monsters thinned out a bit as they moved away from the main room, but that only served to make Warriors even more worried. He was all too used to the calm before the storm. 

Time came to stand beside him. "Feels like old times, hmm?" 

Warriors forced a smile. "I suppose it does. Even though you're taller." 

"Well, not everything can stay the same." He took a step forward, placing himself in front of Warriors as they made their way to where they hoped the horde of bokoblins had originated from. 

Xxx

It was two heroes and a wolf that entered the lower chambers, Twilight preferring the advantage that his wolf senses afforded him. His hackles were up and his gaze firm as they stepped in, feeling the darkness that pervaded the chamber. 

Warriors felt it too, despite have not having Twilight's gifts. A cold chill ran down his spine and he kept a close eye on Time. There were no monsters here and that did not feel like a positive development. 

"Whatever we're looking for - it's here." 

Time nodded, a look of determination in his eye. "But we still don't know what." He made his way cautiously over to the opposite side of the room, to examine a crack in the wall. Warriors followed, leaving Wolfie to guard the entrance. 

Time's hand ran over it and he frowned as he felt something strange, before turning back to the others. 

It was the moment he turned his back that Warriors saw it. A dark purple mist, seeping out from the crack and taking form, a hard beam of light that was directed squarely at the Hero of Time's exposed back. 

Wolfie barked a warning but there was no more he could do and there was not enough time to shift back.

In that one instant, Warriors saw it all. The boy he'd let fight, instead of protecting. The way he'd seized up in pain whenever the battle forced him to use the deity in the mask. The knowledge of how hard his life had been and the losses he'd endured. The happiness he'd finally found with Malon.

There was no hesitation. He slammed into Time, knocking him away from the beam and into the ground, following him down in a last ditch attempt not to get hit himself.

He was a fraction too slow. 

Time hit the floor just as a searing pain shot into Warriors' flesh, ripping the air from his lungs and causing him to let out a broken cry.

Distantly, he heard someone shout for him as he fell hard on top of Time. A cracking sound made him wince but he had no idea what had been broken, only that he *hurt*. 

He swore, trying to pull himself up. "I've got you." Time's voice was gentle in his ear. 

Carefully, Time eased Warriors onto his back, supporting him as they looked up at their enemy.

The mist withdrew and swirled above them, bringing with it a laugh Warriors had hoped never to hear again. 

It took it's true shape then, battered robes swirling above them, the hood concealing the hideous face. 

"Wizzro..." Warriors ground out, trying to get his sword despite the blood that was spilling from the wound in his back. "I thought I ended you." 

The shrill, cackling laughter came again. "Not so! And now, I have finally ended you!" 

Not even Time could believe the speed at which the wolf moved. He crossed the room in a blur, launching himself up at the floating wizard. 

Wizzro screamed as the sharp fangs sank into him, pulling him down and pinning him firmly. There seemed to be very little of Twilight in the wolf at that moment, anger and fear causing him to give in to the more primal instincts that came with the wolf form. He shook and savaged the wizard with such speed and force that there was no chance of it casting any more dark spells. 

At last the wizard's single eye went glassy and he stopped fighting, the old robes falling still and strangely empty.

"Twilight..." Warriors rasped out. "It's done. Stop." 

Still, the strong jaws remained locked until Time reached out and laid his hand on Twilight's head. "Come back now." 

The wolf turned suddenly, a snarl on his bloodstained face so grim that Time quickly pulled his hand back. Yet then the fierceness faded and recognition showed in the dark eyes. With a howl, the wolf left, changing back into the Twilight they knew.

"Warriors..." Twilight rushed to his side. There was a pool of blood forming beneath the Knight that was growing far too quickly. "Time, where's the fairy?" 

"Here..." Time reached for the small bottle attached to his belt, where they always tried to keep a fairy for emergencies. "Be quick... ow!" 

A sudden pain in his fingers caused Time to look down, his shock quickly changing to horror. Only the top of the bottle remained, the rest having been shattered in the battle. The fairy was nowhere to be seen. 

Warriors barked out a laugh. The shattering sound when he fell; it must have been the bottle breaking. He'd inadvertently ruined his own chance of survival. "Guess Wizzro won after all..." 

"Why did you do that?” Time shook his head in despair as he dropped what remained of the bottle. 

Looking up at him, Warriors smiled. "Because this time I could protect you." 

"You idiot." Time's voice threatened to crack. 

Warriors shrugged and immediately wished he hadn't. "Been called worse. It's worth it, you know." He blinked, his vision starting to swim. 

"Twilight, take him." Time gently moved Warriors into Twilight's arms. "That fairy can't have gone far. I'll find it." 

"It's okay..." Warriors protested, though he knew it was pointless; he'd do the same in Time's place. It was probably hopeless though, as much as he hated to admit it. 

He sighed as Time left, leaning back in Twilight's arms. "Don't let him blame himself... it was my choice." 

"Don't say that... you'll be fine," Twilight admonished him. 

Warriors snorted. "Come on... we both know I'm screwed. I... can't even feel the pain anymore... which is a positive I suppose." Looking up, he saw the high, twisted walls and torn and broken pictures of himself. "This is an awful place to die." He fumbled for Twilight's hand. "Don't... don't leave me here okay? Or I swear I'll come back and haunt you." 

"I wouldn't mind..." Twilight swallowed the lump in his throat. "But... I promise. We'll get you home." 

Content with that, Warriors relaxed. He was cold, but he didn't mind. "There's letters in my pack..." he mumbled. "For everyone..."

"Don't worry about that now." His grip on Warriors tightened a little. "Time might still find the fairy."

"He doesn't have the best track record at that..." Warriors laughed weakly. "I'm not supposed to know that, am I? I know too much... always have."

Twilight quickly latched on to the chance to keep him awake and talking. "What else do you know? We're kind of past keeping secrets I'd say."

"Yeah..." it was getting harder to talk, but he tried, for Twilight. "I know... I know she misses you... she'd come back if she could." 

"She?" Twilight asked, but he already knew. "You... met Midna?"

"Both forms..." he smiled. "Beautiful... no eyes for me though... only you..." 

Twilight blinked back tears. To hear something he'd long wished for at such a terrible time - it was more than he could handle. "Do I want to know what else you know?" He whispered. 

"Tetra is scary with a cutlass..." his eyes fell closed and he leaned further into Twilight. "Tell her to look after Wind for me..." 

"Warriors... Warriors!" Twilight shook him roughly. "Come on, Time will be back soon! Wake up!" 

Slowly, Warriors cracked one eye open. "Let me rest, Twi. Please."

Xxx

Time scoured the halls, checking every tiny space he could find for the missing fairy. He doubted it could have left the temple in such a short time, but he knew they were fast when they needed to be. 

The thought of *not* finding the fairy didn't bear thinking about. There was no doubt that Warriors wouldn't make it without the healing magic. 

Fairies, he knew, didn't mind helping as a rule, but this one had been rudely thrown from the shattered bottle and who was to say if it was even in any condition to help now? 

He hummed softly as he checked, though his fear made the melody stick in his throat. The sound tended to attract them, but it was hard to sound cheerful when a friend lay dying.

Unlike Warriors, Time had recognised him the moment they met. The Knight had always been one of the more positive memories from his childhood and the passion and skill with which he fought had been inspirational. To have that same Knight bleeding out because of him was the worst of nightmares. 

As he searched he could feel the minutes slipping away. Even now, he knew he might be too late. And that was another nightmare, the knowledge that he might not have been there for the end. 

Turning a corner, he was faced with the first room they'd entered and Warriors’ face seemed to watch him from every angle, increasing the weight on his heart.

Then, something moved in the corner of his eye and he spun, his heart leaping at the sight of the small, pink light. 

Time held his breath as the tiny fairy flitted around the crumbling wall, perhaps looking for the way out? He couldn't tell.

He hummed again, watching as the light stilled, then moved towards the sound, until it was within reach. Still, he waited. Scaring it now could be disastrous. 

"Please." His voice was a whisper. "Please, I'm sorry for what happened. We need your help."

There was no telling how much, if any of his words the fairy understood, yet it came closer until at last it alighted on his hand. 

"Oh, thank you..." carefully, so as not to startle it, he cupped it in both his hands, feeling the warmth of the light in his palms. He'd never been so glad to see a fairy and he was well aware of the weight of that admission. 

As fast as he dared, he ran. The room where Warriors lay was not far, but it felt like an eternity before he reached the door.

Xxx

Twilight knew he was losing Warriors. He'd done his utmost to keep the Knight awake, but Warriors' head now rested limply in his arms and despite his efforts to stem the bleeding, the pool of blood was terrifyingly large. Warriors was holding on by a thread, the rise and fall of his chest getting shallower with each breath. 

"Come on..." he shook Warriors lightly, but there was no response. "Damn you... come on!" With nothing else to do, he wrapped the now bloodstained scarf a little tighter around him in a vain attempt to keep him warm. Outside, the snow was blowing up into a blizzard and the last thing Warriors needed was a chill when he was already fighting for his life. With all other options exhausted, Twilight offered a prayer to Hylia, pleading for his friend's survival. 

As he finished uttering the words, a sound caught his attention. Footsteps, rushing towards him. Twisting his head, he looked towards the sound. One hand rested on his sword, the other was still cradling Warriors. If this was an enemy, they stood little chance. 

To his great relief, he saw the tall form of Time approaching a moment later. His hands were cupped carefully and Twilight felt a surge of hope. "You found it?" 

Time nodded, hurrying over. "How is he?"

"Bad... hurry..." Twilight shifted so Time could crouch in front of Warriors. The Knight's face was pale, his lips grey, and Time had to look twice to see that he was still breathing - barely. 

"Thank you..." he murmured as he realised the fairy and watched as the tiny light flew towards Warriors. He held his breath as the fairy's magic took hold, swirling round and healing the gaping, ugly wound. 

As the magic withdrew, Warriors' breathing evened out and some colour returned to his face. The blood still remained on the cold floor, but no more joined it. The fairy, its light weaker now, flitted round him one last time, before flying off to wherever it needed to go to restore itself. 

Time watched it go with deep gratitude.

Warriors stirred in Twilights arms and Twilight smiled in relief. "Hey..."

With effort, Warriors opened his eyes. "Hey." He groaned, letting Twilight help him into a sitting position. "Huh. I'm not dead."

Time smiled. "Found the fairy. You were lucky." 

Glancing down, Warriors saw his own blood staining the floor. "So I see." It turned his stomach slightly to see how much there was. 

Time sat next to Warriors and, quite unexpectedly, put an arm around him. "Please never do that again. I'm not a boy anymore and I'm older than you."

"Couldn't help it." Warriors replied, "you're family. " 

"As you are to me." Time fixed Warriors with a firm look. "But I mean it. I've already got enough regrets to last several lifetimes, I don't need to add to them."

Focused on Warriors as he was, he didn't see how Twilight tensed at the words, or the sadness that was written on his face. "Too many regrets can cause trouble," was all Twilight said, glad that no one was looking at him.

Warriors nodded. "I'll try. No promises though." Carefully, he started to get to his feet, though his legs protested the action. "Can we go now? This place gives me the creeps and we've done what we came for. Or Wolfie did, at least." 

"I hate that name," Twilight mumbled, but there was no real irritation in his voice. "Come on then, but be careful. You've still lost a lot of blood." He helped Warriors stand, gripping his arm when the Knight wobbled. 

"I'm fine... I'll be better when we're out of here." He took a moment to get his balance, glad for the support that came from both sides. "Um...thank you."

"You're welcome." Time kept a hand on Warriors' arm as they made their way out of the temple into the cold evening. 

The sky was grey and though the blizzard had stopped, it looked like more snow would fall soon. It was fresh and crisp and Warriors breathed it in deeply, grateful for the bite of the air after almost breathing his last in the oppressive temple. "That's better." 

"You up to the walk back? Twilight asked, eyeing Warriors in concern. 

"I'm fine, as long as we take it slow." He glanced at the two beside him. "Can we... not mention this to the others? I'm fine so there's really no need." 

"You think they won't notice?" Time asked. "You're still pretty pale.”

"Well, we can tell them I got a little roughed up. No need to scare them with how bad it was." 

Time sighed. "I'm not sure. You nearly *died* Warriors.” 

Turning, Warriors levelled him with a wicked look. "Well then, let me convince you. If you tell them, I'll tell them about how, as a boy, you nearly choked to death in a pile of leaves twice your size." 

"You wouldn't!" Time gasped as Twilight let out a snort of laughter.

Warriors smiled sweetly. "Try me." 

Time glared, trying to split it between Warriors and Twilight, who was still laughing. "Fine, you win." He was still too relieved to have Warriors alive and well to be truly annoyed about the mention of that embarrassing episode.

Warriors grinned and let both Time and Twilight lead him away from the temple. He ached and his head was light, but he was alive and going home. 

As Hyrule castle came into view, he felt content. Sometimes he definitely knew too much, but he didn't know what the future held and that - that was just how he liked it.

Xxx End Xxx


End file.
